Problem: What is the product of all real numbers that are doubled when added to their reciprocals?
Answer: Let such a real number be $x$. We have the property that $x+\frac{1}{x}=2x$, or $x=\frac{1}{x} \Rightarrow x^2-1=0$. Thus, the product of the (both real) solutions is $-1\cdot 1=\boxed{-1}$.